Colección de Drabbles: Facetas del alma
by HikaruWinter
Summary: La imagen que tenemos de alguien no es siempre la real. Una colección de drabbles random sobre los personajes de Naruto donde serán vistos por el rubio de una manera que no nos tienen acostumbrados. PRECAUCIÓN todo tipo de pairings.
1. Torpe

**Título: **_**Torpe**_

**Palabras: **_300_

**Notas: **_Escribir tres fanfics al mismo tiempo me acabará matando. Esto es como un mini-respiro. Haré mas._

**Advertencia**:_ Fluff y sarcasmo. Sobre todo fluff._

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

El rubio sonrió, ternura y sarcasmo patentes en sus ahora más adultas facciones, acariciando aquel cabello negro que tanto le intrigaba, rozando con sus dedos la zona donde parecía hacer un extraño y darle aquella forma que desafiaba las leyes de gravedad que Iruka le había metido a la fuerza en la cabeza, el cabello tan suave, casi parecía irreal.

Y era tan irónico.

Sasuke.

El pelinegro que una vez se había ido, marchado, abandonado Konoha de mil amores -caos y dolor a sus espaldas, por supuesto- pretendía que el rubio se quedara allí, quieto, sin hacer nada más que mirarle, mirar aquel rostro pálido bajo la ténue luz que se filtraba pausadamente por la ventana, sol comenzando a asomar en el horizonte.

Y, al ver aquel rostro, relajado ante sus caricias, se dio cuenta de algo chocante al mismo tiempo que confuso.

Y es que, quedarse ahí, con Sasuke durmiendo a su lado en un intento torpe de velar su sueño -_torpe,_ una palabra que nunca habría relacionado con el pelinegro-, no sonaba _tan_ mal.

Su mano libre se entrlazó con mechones oscuros, dedos descendiendo por su frente, perdiéndose tras sus orejas, deslizándose por suaves mejillas, rozando largas pestanas, susurrando sobre aquella pequeña y respingona nariz, deteniéndose en sus labios. Aquellos rosados labios que formaban, lentamente, una sonrisa, al tiempo que se acomodaba -rostro apoyado sobre la malherida pierna del rubio, mano apretando con más fuerza, moviéndose, junto con la del rubio, a su pecho- en su incómodo sillón del hospital.

Oh, sí, no sonaba mal para nada.

**Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se tomen la molestia de comentar.**

**Yo, feliz, escribo. Los comentarios me hacen feliz. ¿Entendéis por dónde voy?**


	2. Prudente

**Título**:_ Prudente_

**Palabras**: _500 _

**Notas:** _Dije que continuaría. He de clarificar que estas historias no tienen ningún tipo de relación entre ellas, ni temporal ni espacial. Son historias sueltas que se me van ocurriendo y me parecen demasiado cortas para un OneShot._

**Advertencia**: _Fluff y sarcasmo. Sobre todo fluff._

**Disclaimer**:_ Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Para Naruto, Ino Yamanaka siempre había sido una chica descuidada que tendía a dejar su mal humor tomar el control de sus palabras y decir las mayores barbaridades que uno pudiera imaginar.

Eso es, claro, hasta el día en que, por primera vez, visitó la floristería de los Yamanaka que tan cuidadosamente regentaba su madre, una mujer de pelo castaño y carácter serio pero dulce.

Era el día de su cumpleaños, y la villa se preparaba para celebrar el festival de laVictoria.

Por supuesto, eso significaba que aquel día el rubio no celebraba precisamente su nacimiento. Nunca se lo había planteado, celebrar el día en el que había nacido. Para él, era un día más, un terrible día más, con la única diferencia de que aquel resentimiento que los aldeanos dirigían hacia él, aquel odio, se multiplicaba hasta límites insospechados, hundiéndole lentamente en la desgracia y en la tristeza.

Así, aquel día entró en la floristería en busca de cierta flor naranja que, en su día, parecía haber sido la favorita de su madre.

El viejo Hokage no había querido soltar nada más.

Un lugar.

Una flor.

Y por primera vez, Naruto había salido de su pequeño apartamento el día de su cumpleaños, en busca de una tumba de la que no conocía ni el nombre.

Se acercó al mostrador, esperando que al menos tuviera algo de suerte y fuera Ino la que le atendiera. Por muy gritona que fuera, era mejor que los adultos.

Y gracias al cielo, tuvo suerte.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó la rubia, enarcando una ceja, comprobando, mirando a su espalda, que su madre y su padre no estuvieran cerca.

Ino sabía cómo miraban a Naruto, no era estúpida, aunque no sabía la razón. Y que el chico no le cayera bien y fuera idiota no significaba que se lo mereciera.

El rubio casi sonrió verdaderamente.

Casi.

"¡Hola Ino!" saludó, como siempre "¿Me puedes dar un ramo de Lirios blancos y... Begonias?" pidió, revisando la pequeña nota que había echo al llegar a casa.

Se apresuró, entonces, a sacar dos billetes de 1000 ryo de su bolsillo.

"Tengo dinero para pagar" puntualizó.

Por un momento creyó que Ino iba a responderle sarcásticamente, pero la rubia tan solo asintió y se volvió hacia unas macetas de las que, delicadamente, cortó las flores que el muchacho había pedido, teniendo además la decencia de elegir las más sanas y grandes.

Cogió uno de los billetes de la mano del rubio y posó el ramo en sus manos, con delicadeza.

Naruto pestañeó, confundido, y entonces escuchó un sonido que, hacía un minuto, no había podido escuchar.

Alguien había entrado por la trastienda, y la voz de la madre de Ino se hacía escuchar aunque uno no quisiera.

Naruto sonrió y asintió, marchándose sin más palabra, agradeciendo la prudencia de la joven, Ino siguiéndole con la mirada así como desaparecía en una nube de humo antes de que su madre apareciera, diciéndole que era hora de organizar la trastienda.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que decidan comentar.**


	3. Puntual

**Título: **_**Puntual**_

**Palabras: **_400_

**Notas: **_Escrito a las 5 de la mañana. Yo no confiaría en la ortografía.  
><em>

**Advertencia**:_ El fluff es la marca insignia de estos drabbles.  
><em>

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~_  
><em>

Naruto llevaba esperando varias horas a Kakashi en el puente donde, normalmente, acostumbraba a reunirse el equipo 7.

Acostumbraba, claro.

Sasuke tenía que ir a alguna parte a no-se-qué -el rubio no había entendido una palabra de la explicación-, y Sakura tenía que ir a cierto lugar por motivos familiares, a pasar el día -tampoco lo había entendido muy bien- así que, con la 'misión' de explicárselo a su impuntual e insensible maestro, Naruto seguía esperando.

Pero, por supuesto, el Jinchuuriki no estaba echo de piedra, y en cuando olió el delicioso aroma del Ramen precocinando, comprobando que solo había esperado una hora y aún faltaban unas tres para que Kakashi se presentara, siguió su olfato.

Para su sorpresa, lo primero que notó fue que sus pies le llevaban hacia el interior del bosque, no hacia la villa, y que el olor no era el típico de Ramen precocinado, ¡era el Ramen de Ichiraku!

Notaba cómo se le hacía la boca agua.

El rubio no tardó en llegar a un claro donde, para su sorpresa, el peli-plata estaba arrodillado, mostrando su respeto hacia el monumento de los Ninja Caídos donde se gravaban los nombres de aquellos ninja que habían muerto en acto de servicio, protegiendo Konoha.

Naruto se apresuró a esconderse, olvidando por completo el ramen... durante un rato, al menos, y miró a su profesor con curiosidad, intentando camuflar su salvaje chakra tanto como podía.

Al lado del Jounin había un pañuelo con un reloj de bolsillo abierto, una pequeña libreta y lo que parecía un puñado de coloridas margaritas que se apresuró a colocar frente a la piedra.

"Obito... Rin... Siento haber llegado tarde hoy" se disculpó, rompiendo los palillos "Maestro, he traído Ramen. Estoy seguro de que a su esposa se le está haciendo la boca agua donde quiera que esté" bromeó, sorbiendo unos fideos "Hoy Sasuke y Sakura no vendrán. ¿Que creéis que les pasa?" continuó, una pequeña pausa, una vez más, para sorber más fideos "Y Naruto. Se ha hecho mayor. Estaríais orgullosos de él"susurró, el rubio espidando detrás de él incapaz de escucharle aunque, lo sorprendente era que tampoco le había descubierto a él "Hoy solo tardaré dos horas más en llegar. Sí" decidió, de nuevo en voz alta, bebiéndose la sopa.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad Kakashi era más puntual de lo que parecía.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a zanzamaru -porque es la única que comentó :'3**

**zanzamaru**: Sabes que te quiero ¿no? En serio, pide por esa boca que toca. Lo que quieras. Hasta escribo un lemon, o crack, o fluff, tú pide que obedeceré tu palabra TwT - empezaba a pensar que eran horribles y no le gustaban a nadie


	4. Exaltado

**Título: **_**Exaltado**_

**Palabras: **_400_

**Notas: **_Probable existencia de faltas de ortografía ninja.__  
><em>

**Advertencia**:_ Fluff, y un Shikamaru 'Indignao!' [?]  
><em>

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Shikamaru estaba cansado, aburrido.

Si no fuera por Chouji, volvería a su casa a jugar al shogi con su padre.

Pero de verdad, ¿quién en su sano juicio había inventado la escuela? Si algún día se enteraba él... enviaría a alguien a matarle. O peor, le diría a su madre que el culpable se había metido con él. Iba a sufrir lo que no había sufrido en su vida.

Al menos, pensó rendido, una vez el maestro entró en el aula tras el cambio de clase -las molestas chicas habían ido a herbología y ellos tenían que soportar Historia Ninja. Completamente injusto-, podía pasarse las seis horas durmiendo, si no había gimnasia, claro.

"Hey, ahí está" escuchó a su izquierda, molesto por haber sido interrumpido cuando intentaba dormir "Es ese perdedor" ¿Oh?

Shikamaru levantó levemente la cabeza, lo suficientemente sutil como para que nadie se diera cuenta, capturando con sus ojos la figura de un niño rubio brillante con mirada perdida de un color azul que le recordaba al cielo sin nubes, aburrido pero tranquilizador.

"¿Es ese?" volvió a escuchar, esta vez tras su compañero de pupitre, un chico del que no se tomaría ni la molestia de recordar el nombre. Demasiado problemático "¿Al que nuestros padres no quieren que nos acerquemos?"

Eso a Shikamaru le sonaba. Juraría haber escuchado a sus padres decirle lo mismo un día en el parque... pero escucharles era problemático, y el niño -de nombre Naruto, recordó tras pensar en varias tardes de juego- era divertido y le recordaba en gran medida a su mejor amigo Chouji -si descartamos el volumen de la voz-.

"¡Hey! ¡Naruto!" ahí estaba el gord-su amigo, tan amable como siempre.

El rubio, que había estado mirando con algo similar a rencor, al resto de sus compañeros, giró inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el castaño, una enorme sonrisa inmediatamente abriéndose paso en su rostro.

"¡Chouji!" gritó, sin esperar respuesta, sentándose a su lado.

Todos los demás a su alrededor se dispersaron, sentándose en el otro extremo de la clase.

¿Qué era eso?

Shikamaru se sentía inexplicablemente irritado.

Se levantó de su asiento con un sonoro crujido de la silla que acalló el aula y, con paso lento y calmado, se sentó frente a Chouji y el rubio, cabeza sobre los brazos dispuesto a pasarse toda la clase durmiendo tranquilamente, sin interrupción.

Que le irritara tanto...

Problemático.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se tomen la molestia de comentar. **

**zanzamaru**: Ya tengo listo tu regalo *^* Lo subiré en cuanto termine de corregir las faltas de ortografía :3 ¡Y gracias por comentar! x3  
><strong>sakura1402<strong>: AWAWAWAWA~ A tí también te quiero *freehug* ;w; Si no tienes tiempo no pasa nada, pero especialmente ese tipo de comentarios -en los que la gente pone lo que más le gusta, lo que menos, de una historia- son los que hacen mejorar a una novatilla como yo. Siempre se agradecen y se beneran... ¡y hasta hago regalos! (cuando estoy inspirada y hacéis mi día, que es raro -lo primero- pero pasa). Muchísimas gracias por comentar, de veras ;w;


	5. Serio

**Título : _Serio_**

**Palabras:**_ 250_

**Notas:**_ Este drabble está basado en hechos reales [?]_

**Advertencias:**_ Un Naruto reflexivo. Y fluff. Oh, el fluff._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de de Masashi Kishimoto._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar duro.

Era como el pan de cada día, la historia interminable.

Siempre.

Siempre entrenando para superarse, para _superarle_, a él, que siempre destacaba, que no entendía, que no _sabía entender_ lo que es estar en la sombra más profunda.

Había estado, Naruto estaba seguro de ello.

Pero lo había olvidado.

Por eso entrenaba, trabajaba duro, se esforzaba.

Para derrotarle en _algo._

Para destacar.

Para que reconocieran su existencia.

Para detener aquellas miradas de desprecio que no creía haberse ganado, para que el odio cambiara a sorpresa, cariño, desagrado. Daba igual. Solo quería que dejara de ser odio lo que emanaban aquellos ojos, que cambiara a cualquier cosa. Cualquiera.

Que pararan.

Que se detuvieran.

Y por eso se sorprendió.

Se sorprendió tanto de que alguien le entendiera.

De que alguien mayor, mucho menos sumido en la oscuridad, mucho menos desesperado por atención, por cariño, por reconocimiento, entrenara tan duro, _más_ duro que él mismo.

Y por eso, cuando Naruto veía a Rock Lee gritar a los mil vientos sobre el 'poder de la juventud' con su maestro Gai, cuando daban vueltas alrededor de Konoha corriendo con las manos, cuando juraba que derrotaría a Neji 'un día de estos', así como a Sasuke, como a él mismo, sabía que Rock Lee hablaba en serio.

Porque, dentro de aquella apariencia que parecía cualquier cosa menos seria, Naruto había encontrado un alma afín.

Y Rock Lee hablaba en serio, igual que Naruto cuando decía que se convertiría en el próximo Hokage.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Tada~ Continuará~**  
><strong>Gracias por leer. ¿Review? *cuchillo tras la espalda*<br>HikaruWinter  
><strong>


	6. Cabezota

**Título : _Cabezota_**

**Palabras:**_ 300_

**Notas:**_ Hinata siempre me ha parecido un personaje magnífico, me encanta. De hecho, apoyo el NaruHina tanto como el SasuNaru y NaruSasu. No tuve que retocarlo, me quedaron 300 palabras a la primera ;w; La felicidad efímera de un momento de gloria.  
><em>

**Advertencias:**_ Fluff. Y algo angsty pero ¿qué sería yo sin el angst?  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de de Masashi Kishimoto._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Hinata siempre había sido tímida y callada.

Su sueño, desde pequeña, era ser una ninja tan fuerte como su padre y amable como su madre, ser reconocida por su clan, por aquello que conocía.

Y su padre lo había destruido tan fácilmente como mataría un mosquito.

Ella era débil.

Lo sabía.

Se habría rendido, igual de fácil... si no hubiera conocido a Naruto.

Y por ello le quería, le amaba, porque gracias a él no se había rendido, había luchado, _seguía_ luchando.

Porque Naruto era tan fuerte.

Naruto, que siempre estaba solo, que no tenía a nadie, que quería ser reconocido por todos.

Tan similar, y a la vez tan distinto.

Porque Naruto era fuerte, sí.

Fuerte de corazón.

Antes quería ser fuerte para demostrar que podía, que no era una inútil, que no era una carga para el clan Hyuuga, para demostrar que ella merecía ser un miembro tanto como Neji o su hermana.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

No su objetivo, sino la causa.

Quería ser fuerte, muy, muy fuerte

Pero ahora no era para que la reconocieran, sino para proteger a aquel que la había inspirado para no rendirse, para seguir adelante, a aquel a quién amaba.

Algunos la llamaban inconsciente.

Otros, trabajadora.

Pero ella sabía la verdad.

Hinata era cabezota.

Muy cabezota.

Tras conocer a Naruto, tras seguirle durante un tiempo, Hinata lo había decidido.

A aquel niño tan solo.

A aquel niño tan amable.

A aquel niño tan fuerte, y a la vez tan débil.

Hinata le protegería.

Lo haría.

Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Porque Hinata había decidido proteger a Naruto, y cuando Hinata decidía algo, lo lograba.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, una cabezota.

Una cabezota con un objetivo que nunca abandonaría.

Porque Naruto la necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien.

Porque estaba solo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Gracias por leer y gracias a aquellos que se tomen la molestia de comentar... porque comentaréis ¿no? *aura amenazante***  
><strong>HikaruWinter<strong>


	7. Normal

**Título: **_**Normal**_

**Wordcount:** 360

**Notas: **No hay pairings, pero gente observadora y paranóica hay en todas partes. Lo importante para mí, en estos drabbles, son las pequeñas cosas que hacen a Naruto feliz, no quién las realice. Gracias.

**Advertencias: **Fluff probable. Carencia de hilo temporal. Caos, muerte y destrucción -vale, los dos últimos no, ¿pero quién no quiere que la escuela explote con 'ese' profesor dentro? ¿Eh?-.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Shino no era la persona más sociable de Konoha.

Nunca lo había sido ni nunca lo sería, eso estaba claro.

Su manera críptica de hablar era algo que no muchos entendían, si alguien lo hacía, y su rostro estaba, casi siempre, cubierto por una capucha o cuello alto.

Para Naruto fue casi imposible reconocerle cuando se reencontraron en Konoha.

No había cambiado tanto.

En realidad, era uno de los pocos que no habían cambiado en absoluto.

Completamente imposible de notar su presencia, obsesionado por los bichos, más bien callado, reservado, y con _esa_ manera de hablar que le había traído de cabeza más de una vez a más de uno de sus compañeros.

No era un genio Shikamaru de la estrategia.

No era un genio talentoso como el Uchiha o el Hyuuga.

No era un genio del trabajo duro como Lee.

Era Shino.

No era un combatiente más o menos decente a distancia, como Ino, sino mejor.

No era un detector nato como Hinata, era aún mejor, más sutil, sin puntos ciegos.

Puede que estuviera obsesionado con los insectos pero, ¡oye!, el problema de los Inuzuka con los perros era incomparablemente peor.

Shino, decidió Naruto, entre su variopinto grupo de amigos, era un tipo normal.

Pero guay.

Pero raro.

Era excepcional, a su manera, exactamente por la normalidad que exudaban sus poros.

Naruto podía apostar que llevaba sin nacer en Konoha un ninja medianamente normal desde el cuarto Hok-olvidad lo que pensó. Se enamoró de su madre. El Yondaime tampoco era precisamente normal.

Muy bien, quizá no absolutamente normal, pero increíblemente normal para vivir en una aldea de locos.

Sí.

Mejor dejémoslo así. No vaya a ser que Shino nos pille y entonces...

"Naruto, he de decir, por si no es evidente, que llevo aquí desde el principio y debo advertirte, por lo tanto, de que lo has dicho todo en voz alta."

Naruto saltó sobre el taburete en el que se sentaba en el Ichiraku Ramen con un chillido, cayendo de espaldas, derramando su Ramen en el mostrador accidentalmente, mirando a las gafas del adolescente del que estaba pensando -en voz alta, ahora se daba cuenta- hasta hace unos instantes.

Pero la normalidad ahora le importaba un pimiento.

¡¿Porqué tenían que ser todos sus amigos tan jodidamente sigilosos?!

Oh.

Cierto.

Ninjas.

"¡Mi Ramen~!"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Continuará...**

Y ahí lo tenéis, después de... ¿cómo no me avisáis de que llevo OCHO MESES sin publicar esto? 0^0 ¡MEH GOSH! ¡POR EL MAGNÁNIMO PODER DE ARCEUS!  
>Seguidme en Twitter (<strong> HikaruWinter, <strong>avisadme y os seguiré de vuelta ;3) Y DADME LOS JODIDOS ULTIMATUMS. Ya sabéis que no me enfadaré ni aunque me comentéis con flames. Menos me va a importar que me metáis caña. Que soy vaga, maldita sea. Necesito que me digáis un par de cosas bien dichas de vez en cuando...  
>¿Por qué parece que os estoy riñendo cuando sois vosotros los que tendrían que echarme la bronca O.o?<p>

Iré a por el número del Manicomio. ¡O mejor! Lo buscaré en google...

**Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que decidan dejarme un comentario (o me ataquen con una motosierra. No soy caprichosa.)**  
><strong>HikaruWinter.<strong>


	8. Directo

_**Título: Directo  
><strong>_

_**Wordcount: 545  
><strong>_

_**Notas: **No hay pairings, pero gente observadora y paranóica hay en todas partes. Lo importante para mí, en estos drabbles, son las pequeñas cosas que hacen a Naruto feliz, no quién las realice. Gracias. _

_**Advertencias: **Fluff probable. Carencia de hilo temporal. Caos, muerte y destrucción -vale, los dos últimos **tal vez** no, pero, ¡hey! ¡Danzo en llamas! Hmm. Llamas. KakaIru. O IruKaka. Mejor voy con la segunda, es más mindfuck para los lectores.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Iruka se deslizaba entre los pasillos de la Academia, un montón de exámenes apilados en sus manos, dirección al despacho de profesores.

Un tras pies, su peso en los talones así como giraba, esquivando a uno de los alumnos de su nueva clase, y un suspiro después, entró en el aula reservada para los maestros.

Como siempre, estaba solo.

O casi.

Las voces de sus compañeros, en la sala de al lado -solo estaban separadas por un tabique, pero igualmente esa era la sala de descanso donde escondían la _bendita_ cafetera- llamaron su atención, pero los ignoró en pos de su trabajo.

Tenía exámenes que corregir, y cuanto antes terminara antes podría esquivar los avances de una aterradora Anko y... los 'acercamientos' de cierto jounnin peliblanco que le traía de cabeza.

Porqué Kakashi le seguía como una colegiala a su primer amor por los pasillos de un instituto cualquiera, no le importaba. Lo único en su cabeza eran planes y estrategias para huír de ambos jounnin.

Pero, claro...

Eran jounnin.

"Yo."

La voz de Kakashi le sacó forzosamente de su trance -corregir exámenes durante años le hace eso a tu cabeza- y le hizo saltar levemente en su silla, el golpe contra su mesa casi tirando ambas pilas de papeles al suelo.

Casi.

Iruka miró al frente, encontrando al peliplata sonriendo de aquella manera peculiar suya, ambas manos sosteniendo ambas pilas de papeles, salvándole el pellejo -porque, de verdad, ¿volver a leer todos los exámenes y compararlo con su ficha de correcciones? No, gracias-.

"¿Que tal estás, Iruka-sensei?" preguntó, como de costumbre, con aquel tono aburrido y desinteresado, pero sin intentar borrar el brillo de curiosidad que refulgía en su ojo negro, tan negro como la mismísima oscuridad, y tan profundo como-

"Kakashi. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, rápidamente interrumpiendo el perturbador camino que parecían recorrer sus pensamientos.

"Hmm" Kakashi, como siempre, no respondió. Tan solo se sentó en su escritorio y sacó _el_ libro. Oh, las ganas que tenía de quemar ese desperdicio de papel "Me apetecía dar una vuelta"

Iruka negó y volvió a los exámenes, el silencio pronto asentándose sobre ambos. Un silencio que no era ni cómodo ni agradable. Era solo silencio.

"Echas de menos a Naruto" afirmó el castaño, dejando escapar un suspiro así como dejaba el último examen -uno que le recordaba tremendamente a los del rubio hiperactivo- sobre la única pila que se erguía ahora en su escritorio, sus ojos desviándose al peliplata, que le sonreía, su libro todavía abierto pero ignorado.

"Echo de menos a Naruto" asintió el jounnin, guardando el porno, señalando al castaño con su índice, aproximándose hasta que el apéndice rozaba su pecho, pero sin poner fuerza, realmente, en el movimiento "Y tu también"

Iruka no se rebajó a negarlo, asintió con convicción y revisó el boletín de notas, sonriendo a las terribles calificaciones de Konohamaru.

"Si pudiera le pegaría una paliza a Jiraya-sama y le traería de vuelta" musitó, nunca desviando su mirada de la de Kakashi.

El peliplata silvó, sonriente, y acercó su rostro al del chunin.

"Hmm~ Sí, esa es tu mejor cualidad" asintió.

"Q-?" no pudo continuar, cierto jounnin interrumpiéndole con aquellos malditos -y suaves, y cálidos, y ¿frambuesa? ¿arándano? Deliciosos- labios suyos.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**CONITNUARÁ**

**Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a aquellos que decidáis dejar un comentario :3**

Entre vosotros, comentaristas, voy a empezar un concurso. Aquí. En los Dabble.  
>Es simple, en cuanto dejéis un comentario, habréis entrado en el concurso. El premio será un OneShot de cualquier fandom de cualquier animemanga y con cualquier tema (Romance, Aventura, Angst, Comedia, lo que queráis). Con el comentario (porque solo la ficha no me vale ¬¬) cubrid esta ficha. Solo contará un rew por capítulo y, sí, si no lo habéis hecho, podéis ir a capítulos anteriores y comentar.  
>Aquí os dejo la ficha, y mucha suerte a todos.<p>

Anime/manga: /Inserta el nombre del anime/manga del que quieras el OneShot/  
>Género: Romance, Aventura, Angst, Comedia, etc./  
>Pairing: En el caso de que haya pareja, ponedla. Si es Yuri o Yaoi, el seme/tsuchi(no sé si ese es el término correcto...) va primero/  
>Plot: Solo para anónimos, ya que no puedo alcanzaros por MP. Una visión general del Plot que queréis. Nada muy currado. Más abajo tenéis un ejemplo. Usuarios con cuenta pueden saltar este paso. Ya os preguntaré por MP/  
>Otros: Detalles que queráis explicar. Solo anónimos. Abajo ejemplo/

El ejemplo de una ficha completa por un** usuario** y por un anónimo sería así (tened en cuenta que lo que está en negrita es lo que tendría que poner un Usuario y lo subrayado, un anónimo. Si está en negrita y subrayado, cae de cajón que todo el mundo pringa y lo hace ¬w¬U):

Anime/manga:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**  
>Género: <strong>Romance<strong>  
>Pairing: <strong>FaiKuro<strong>  
>Plot: <span>Fai está confundido porque creía que a Kurogane le pegaba más el fuego que el agua. Cambia de opinión cuando van a la piscina antes de marcharse a la siguiente dimensión. <span>  
>Otros: <span>En la república de Hanshin. Que Kurogane se sonroje mucho, pero mucho MUCHO y haz a Fai menos angsty de lo normal. Me irrita. Y el pobre Kurogane no se lo merece. Tiene suficiente con que nadie entienda que tiene alma de uke.<span>

¿Porqué? Porque necesito una idea general para hacerme una idea de cómo puedo jugar con los personajes antes de escribir, pero no quiero robar el plot de nadie. HikaruWinter es una niña buena...

**Y se despide. ¡Mucha suerte a tod s! ¡Y que gane el que el sombrero del que sacaré la papeleta haya elegido! ¡Ale! *rueda***

e ha gustado el regalo~


	9. Resistente

_**Notas: **Hace tanto que no actualizo que ni misericordia os voy a pedir. Lanzar vuestras armas, damas y caballeros *levanta escudo* La menda está preparada.  
><em>

_**Advertencias: **Adoración de un personaje regordete y agradable. Carencia de hilo temporal. Caos, muerte y destrucción -vale, los dos últimos no, pero cuando digo que mi serpiente se ha comido mis deberes y que estoy de manicomio, al menos la segunda la digo en serio-.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Resistente – Wordcount 630**

Chouji descansaba en su habitación tras la misión de rescate ida al traste. Estaba... contento. Sí. Estaba feliz, aunque hubieran fallado la importante misión.

¿Porqué?

Hmm, de eso aún no estaba seguro.

"¡Chouji!" gritó Ino, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa, Shikamaru siguiéndola de cerca, la chica de Suna que se había enfrentado a él en las finales del examen Chunnin en cola, seria, tanto ella como Shikamaru.

"Ino. Shika." saludó, sonriente, mirando a sus compañeros antes de dejar caer sus ojos en la otra rubia de la habitación "Tu te llamabas Temari ¿no?" preguntó antes de regresar su mirada a Ino.

O más bien a la bolsa de _deliciosasexquisitas apeteciblesdámelasyaotelas arrebatarédetusmanos inertes_ patatillas.

La rubia asintió, movimiento que pasó desapercibido pero que el regord-muchacho de constitución fuerte reconoció, mirada fija en la bendita chuchería que sus papilas gustativas llamaban cielo y su cerebro -medio derretido. Tenía hambre.- intentaba recordar, se denominaba patatillas... o eso creía. Ahora mismo el que se encargaba de todo era el estómago, así que...

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" murmuró el pelinegro, llamando la atención de Chouji de la más pura tentación al rostro de su amigo.

Shikamaru estaba... pálido. Decaído. Como si el mundo hubiera dejado una carga en sus hombros y esta le hubiera aplastado la espalda. Cruelmente.

La rubia a su lado parecía consciente de ello, enviándole miradas preocupadas entre miradas al castaño, y, al notar que Chouji se había dado cuenta de ello, hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Viendo que todo está bien por aquí, me voy. Gaara se enfadará conmigo si llego tarde" se excusó Temari, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al Nara, casi tirándole al suelo, una sonrisa un tanto arrogante y... Chouji diría dulce, pero eso es porque siempre ha sido capaz de leer a la gente con casi tanta facilidad como Ino. Si no fuera por ello habría interpretado incorrectamente la dulzura por prepotencia.

Lo que sus compañeros hicieron, para su sorpresa.

"Hasta otra llorica. Barbie" hizo una pausa, miradas furiosas de sus compañeros clavándose en su espalda mientras la rubia le miraba a él antes de encogerse de hombros "Chouji"

Y se marchó, dejando a Shikamaru e Ino perplejos y a un Chouji aún más contento que antes.

Temari se había dado cuenta de que el castaño entendía lo que intentaba hacer. Matar la tensión, levantar el ánimo. ¿Cómo? Irritando a los demás.

Parecía que era lo único que sabía hacer.

Pero no con Chouji.

Chouji había sufrido las miradas desaprobadoras casi tanto como Naruto, miradas que le decían que era demasiado... _gordo_ para ser ninja, miradas que le decían que moriría y que le habían avisado, miradas que le daban por muerto en un mundo lleno de sorpresas donde él mismo era una de ellas.

Aún hoy en día no entendía por qué la gente quería que -el bueno, amable, triste y solo, tan solo- Naruto acabara un par de _millas_ bajo tierra. Preferiblemente tras una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y posible tortura. Y no quería entenderlo.

Porque Chouji siempre había sido fuerte y había aguantado -al menos hasta que llegó Shikamaru y, antes de eso, supuso, gracias a Naruto- pero ¿cuan fuerte era Naruto para resistir tantos años? ¿Cómo podía resistir el injusto odio tan solo como estaba? ¿Cómo seguía cuerdo?

Y, con la discusión de Ino y Shikamaru sobre una cesta de fruta que el pelinegro le había traído y las ventajas e inconvenientes de que se la zampara -que lo haría, pero no ahora-, decidió que iría con el rubio a la barbacoa la próxima vez.

¿Y si les prohibían entrar -no sería la primera vez que le pasaba al rubio, por lo que había visto-?

Amenazaría con no volver.

Bien sabía que el cocinero vivía de su buen apetito.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Ah, el bueno de Chouji. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto con Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Gai-sensei y Bee.

.

Me gustan muchos personajes. Problem?  
>Y por el amor del precioso y suave pelaje de la bola-de-pelos-come-roedores-gigantes-que-el-mundo-conoce-como-Kyuubi-y-Naruto-como-Kurama, dejad un comentario. Son súplicas de una autora bloqueada ;w;<p> 


	10. Distraída

_**Notas: **No hay pairings, pero gente observadora y paranóica hay en todas partes. Lo importante para mí, en estos drabbles, son las pequeñas cosas que hacen a Naruto feliz, no quién las realice. Gracias. _

_**Advertencias: **Fluff probable. Carencia de hilo temporal. Caos, muerte y destrucción -vale, los dos últimos no, ¿pero quién no quiere que la escuela explote con 'ese' profesor dentro? ¿Eh?-._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Distraída – Wordcount 290**

Muchos -había oído- decían que el 'niño del diablo del equipo del Uchiha' no podía poner atención en algo por más de cinco segundos antes de distraerse con otro algo que perdía su atención y, por consecuencia, repetía el ciclo hasta la hora de dormir.

Tenten sabía la verdad.

El rubio era un chaval centrado, aunque algo nervioso -aunque mantener el cuerpo en contínuo movimiento era una estrategia en batalla para hacer más difícil que, bueno, te asesinaran, aunque no entendía porqué Naruto necesitaría hacer eso _en su propia_ villa pero- sí, Naruto era un buen chaval -¿es eso una mariposa? Tenía que decírselo a Chouji en cuanto le viera por- y eso le recordaba que olvidava algo. El qué escapaba a su atención.

Atención que no podía poner en algo que no incluyera armas sin que se fuera al garete.

Muchas veces su madre había insistido en que tenía una mente desordenada -¿la compra? No, fue la semana pasada cuando su madre le había encargado lech-ahora sabía porqué no había podido beber su vaso de leche desde hacía casi cinco días- y, con desordenada quería decir que su atención era casi tan centrada como el eje de rotación de una Kodachi forjada a partir de bronce, estaño y hierra con la base reforzada y la guarda ladeada para que fuera empuñada en la zurda.

Sí, Tenten era una muchacha distraída, más bien...con todo.

Menos armas.

Las armas siempre tenían su completa y normalmente elusiva atención.

Adoraba sus armas y cualquier arma en general.

Armas.

¡Oh! ¡Los kunai de tres puntas que le había encargado Naruto!

Por eso había empezado a pensar el el rubio hiperactivo, tenía que entregarle un encargo.

Muy bien.

No, espera.

¿Y el encargo?

…

Mierda.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Hmm, me quedan 5, creo -creo-. Con el rollo de que es atemporal y todo el rollo. Puede que haga más o menos una vez lo termine. Dependerá de los comentarios, como siempre.  
>Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a los que decidan comentar -más os vale ser la mayoría o no tomo azúcar por un mes. Y todos sabéis lo que pasa cuando NO tomo azúcar-.<br>**HikaruWinter**

**Twitter: HikaruWinter  
><strong>


	11. Tímido

**Título: ****_Tímido_**

**Wordcount: **515

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **OOC general. Intento de no-bashing de personajes bashing-ables. Adorabilidad y kawaiicidad. Si eres alérgico, larga. Te dará un ataque.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Mucha gente le llamaba por muchos y diferentes nombres, entre los que inconstan idiota, pervertido, imbécil, aliento de perro, y otros que se había ganado con su actitud ruidosa y con tendencias narcisistas.

Lo que pocos sabían y Naruto lo sabía bien -el muchacho se comportaba demasiado parecido a sí mismo para no darse cuenta-, era que, en el fondo, Kiba era bastante callado.

Sí, cuando estaba con Hinata y Shino, que eran muchísimo más callados, era un ruidoso atolondrado con los demás. La comparación con sus compañeros del equipo 8 no ayudaba.

Pero cuando estaba solo con Akamaru o con la pandilla de perdedores -Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto-, era tan callado como Shikamaru -que en realidad piensa que es demasiado 'problemático' crear una conversación cuando hay buenas nubes.

Pero, cuando la gente se daba cuenta de que _no estaba hablando_, por alguna razón, se preocupaban.

Y por eso hablaba más alto, hacía más ruido e intentaba llamar aún más la atención.

No quería preocupar a los demás.

No quería ser un estorbo.

No quería causar más problemas de los que ya estaba causando.

Hasta que Naruto le acorraló un día, eso es.

"Kiba. Un día te darás cuenta de que la mitad de tus amigos no te conocen. Sé que llevas mucho tiempo así, pero no podrás aguantar mucho más. Sé tu mismo, aunque los demás se preocupen. Si no te creen es porque no confían lo suficiente en ti."

Kiba siempre había estado fascinado con Naruto, tan atolondrado como él, pero con tantísimos años más en espíritu de los que aparentaba su jovial y estúpida persona.

Naruto era como él, escondiéndose tras una máscara para protegerse a sí mismo. Aunque Kiba lo hacía para proteger a los que estaban a su alrededor. ¿Quién atacaría a sus compañeros cuando él era un más fácil -y ruidoso- objetivo? Era su instinto querer proteger.

Pero Naruto era sabio -no inteligente, sino sabio-. Le hablaba desde la experiencia, sabía, y no quería que él pasara por lo que el rubio tuvo que pasar, por lo que estaba pasando.

Los aldeanos seguían mirándole como si fuera el mismísimo Kyuubi cuando confesó haberse hecho amigo de la bestia.

¿Pero qué hacer?

No sabía cómo era realmente.

Llevaba siendo un despreocupado holgazán con complejo de macho alfa desde hace tanto tiempo, que había olvidado cómo era al principio, cuando conoció al grupo de 'perdedores'.

"¿Naruto?" llamó, y el rubio le miró, esperando. Siempre esperando "¿Qué debo hacer?"

El rubio, como tantas otras veces, sonrió.

"Quitarte la pintura, Kiba. Se acostumbrarán"

"P-pero... y-y si-"

"Hinata se sonroja cada vez que estoy a menos de diez metros de ella. Se acostumbrarán, Kiba. Y si no lo hacen, siempre nos tendrás a Shikamaru, Chouji y a mí"

Y Kiba no pudo evitar sonreír.

Porque ellos _sí _le conocían.

No como sus compañero de equipo.

No como su clan.

No como la gente de Konoha.

Mucho mejor, y siempre estarían ahí para él.

Porque eran sus amigos, daba igual cómo fuera siempre que fuera Kiba.

"Gracias, Naruto"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**CONTINUARÁ~**

**Y yup, se que Kiba me salió OOC, no hace falta que los flammers me lo digan. En mi sincera opinión, Kiba tiene tantos problemas de confianza como Hinata, pero los oculta más fácilmente.**

**Y olé. Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
